Guidance
by zapisthename
Summary: Naruto had always been full of potential, but it takes a special person to bring it out of him. A special person to develop it to its maximum, and unleash his fury upon the Ninja world. The Yondaime. So what if it takes a bit of 'divine intervention' STRONG!Naruto, M for swearing and as a precaution.
1. Naruto Meets His Father

******I was stuck on other stories, so obviously I started a new one.**

******Note at the bottom after the story.**

******Guidance.**

******Summary:Naruto had always been full of potential, but it takes a special person to bring it out of him. A special person to develop it to its maximum, and unleash his fury upon the Ninja world. The Yondaime. So what if it takes a bit of 'divine intervention' STRONG!Naruto, M for swearing and as a precaution. **

* * *

Ever since he had known it, he was lonely, ever since he could remember, he had no friends, no life whatsoever. The villagers used to give him cold stares when he would venture out in the streets, they'd rush their kids away from him, a busy market place that was full of chatter would suddenly turn silent whenever he walked by. The people had eyes that were full of hate, hate for him.

Naruto Uzumaki, a seven year old boy had no hope, he had lost all of it. No one even wanted to talk to him, only the kind old man and the ramen shop owners gave him any thought, everybody else would just turn the other cheek and walk away whenever he walked past them, no wonder he felt so lonely.

To erase the loneliness, he did everything he could, including making up pathetic stick figures that looked like children, he liked talking to these stick figures as no one in the orphanage he lived in wanted to talk to him.

Orphan, he'd learned that word first. He was told repeatedly that his parents had killed themselves out of the shame of having birthed someone like him, and he had no idea what he had done to deserve this kind of hatred from them, but he was getting it.

Even tonight, on a cold December evening, he sighed as he looked at the stars that were in the sky above him. In the orphanage, the other kids used to talk about dead people that had become stars, Naruto wondered if his parents had become stars too, he'd often look up into the sky, trying to find them, maybe if he'd lay his eyes on them, they'd twinkle. But they all did.

Tears formed around the corners of his eyes as he realized that no one probably loved him, and that there were no stars in the sky for him.

And that's when he saw it, raining down, in a perfectly straight line, leaving a trail behind it. It was a shooting star. The stories he'd heard from the other kids told of how wishing upon a shooting stars would make the wish come true.

Naruto shrugged, he had nothing he could lose.

'I wish someone gave me the answers, I wish I had friends'

Unbeknownst to him, someone had paid attention to his wish, someone who was above good or bad, someone who was as vengeful as he was benevolent. He wouldn't call himself a God of the universe, but then he'd be lying.

'Uzumaki Naruto' this man thought to himself as he watched the blonde kid look at the starry sky above him. 'Your destiny is far greater than what you wish for'

**In Naruto's Mindscape.**

The great nine tailed fox was tired. He had been traded like a common whore from a cage to another, first it was that dammed Mito, then it was Kushina, and now her son. Kyuubi really felt for him, as he thought that unlike Mito and Kushina, this kid's childhood was far, far tougher. And it was all because of him. Maybe he had to feel good about all of this, after all, spreading pain and misery was what he was good at, but he surely did not feel that way. He actually felt sad for the kid, but he'd never tell anyone that. He was the nine tailed fox after all.

Then he noticed it, the door that kept him shut, there was something happening, some sort of movement. Was this his chance, was there a weakness, had someone attacked the kid? Millions of questions raced through his head as he rushed towards the door of his cage, hoping that he could finally find his freedom after all this time, and then he saw someone, someone just outside the cage.

This man had a voice that Kyuubi recognized instantly, and he knew it so well because he hated it so much.

The man seemed surprise by his own appearance and was observing the seal, as Kyuubi drew closer, the features of this man became much more clearer. The person who had continued his imprisonment inside this darn cage.

**"YONDAIME"**

**Outside, Real World.**

The man continued watching as Naruto fainted. He was there in a second as he set Naruto down in a corner to prevent him from falling on top of the building he was standing on.

"Farewell Naruto Uzumaki" he said to the unconscious kid as he stroked his hair. "It will be interesting to see how you develop"

-x-

Naruto woke up and was filled instantly with fear. Paralyzing fear, fear that rendered him unable to move. In front of him was a cage, and inside the cage was a fox. The fox they all called Kyuubi, or Nine tailed. The fox who created death and destruction, left bodies in his wake. Naruto had seen its pictures in some drawings, and had known so much about it because his hero, the Yondaime Hokage had defeated the fox on his birthday.

The villagers would sings song about the vanquishing of the mighty fox and Naruto would listen, he would of course not be allowed to go the festival himself, but he would remain content by listening to the story of the mighty warrior defeating the Fox as he'd dream of being as strong as the Yondaime someday.

In his fantasies, the Kyuubi would attack again, and Naruto would give his life to save the village, and thus redeem himself in the eyes of the villagers, and gain respect. That was all he had ever wanted.

He directed his attention towards the fox, who had not noticed his presence, he had hoped to get out but everything around him was dark, he could see nothing except the illuminated fox and the cage he was in. Had this been the fox's fate, imprisoned in afterlife, was he dead? Tears threatened to form around his eyes as he came to grips with the fact that he could be dead, but then someone called out to him.

"Naruto, how nice of you to join us"

Naruto gasped and looked up, there was a man with hair just as blonde as his, wearing a cape like thing with Kanji on it. When their eyes met, the man smiled. For some reason, the smile made Naruto feel more comfortable than he had ever felt in his life.

**"I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU, LOOK HERE PUNY YONDAIME. RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT"** the fox screamed. Naruto almost fell over when he heard the booming voice of the fox. The blonde man seemed to laugh at Naruto's discomfort.

"He doesn't need this right now Kyuubi, go away" he said, snapping his fingers as the setting changed into a more pleasant background. Now it looked like they were standing on top of a cloud.

"Do you like this better son?" the man asked him kindly. Naruto nodded, glad that he had been rid of the fox.

"You are the Yondaime" Naruto said, in awe. The man just smiled. "Yup, Minato Namikaze is my name" he responded to Naruto.

Naruto smiled, the Yondaime was just as kind as in the stories the villagers seemed to exchange.

"But you are dead, and I can talk to you, does that mean I am dead too?" Naruto asked, the fear of his death returning to him. The Yondaime just began laughing loudly as Naruto looked puzzled.

"I really should have explained better Naruto, I am dead, but you are not dead, you have a long way to go before you die son, you're just five" he said laughing.

"The villagers all wish I was dead, I thought somebody was courageous enough to do it" Naruto said. Upon hearing this, Minato immediately lost his smile, it was replaced with a serious expression and Naruto feared that he had done something wrong.

"Naruto, I am sorry you feel that way, I have seen your memories, the way they've treated you, I did not expect them to do this, they should be thanking you" he said.

Naruto's curiosity was piqued now. "Why would they be thanking me?" he asked the hokage.

"Of course, for keeping them safe from that thing over there, the Kyuubi" the Yondaime said to him in a proud voice.

"How do I keep them safe?" Naruto asked him.

"By jailing it, by keeping it in you, you save the villagers from its wrath every day. I know, because I put it in you" the Yondaime said to him.

And just like that, Naruto understood everything. The hate, the stares, the parents telling their children to stay away, the caretakers at the orphanage not paying him attention, not treating him right, not treating him like a person. Now he realized it, he was not a person, he was merely a demon, a demon that was locked and chained.

"Naruto, don't for a second think that you are the demon. You merely keep him inside you, there is nothing that would suggest you are him, I know this too, because I designed the seal that keeps it safe too" he said, instantly sensing Naruto's thoughts.

"Why?" Naruto asked. Quivering, shaking with what was clearly anger. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHY WOULD YOU MAKE ME INTO A JAILER FOR THE DEMON, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THESE PEOPLE HATE ME?" Naruto asked, screaming. The Yondaime just smiled, and looking at him made Naruto want to punch him, but Naruto was too weak to do anything about it.

"Why who else but my son could I trust with this terrible power?" he asked, winking at Naruto, who looked like a gaping fish at that very instant.

"Yes" Yondaime continued. "You are my son, the only person I can trust to bear this curse, to keep the villagers safe, you are the only one I could trust Naruto, you are my blood after all. Who else would I pick?"

"You are proud of me?" Naruto asked him. The Yondaime smiled. "I gave up my life saving this village, I entrusted the safety of this great village to you Naruto, and for the first seven years of your life, you have done a wonderful job, why would I be anything but proud?" he asked him.

Naruto felt vindicated, all these years they told him that his parents had killed themselves in shame, but now he realized that at least his father was proud of him.

"My father, is the Yondaime. Pinch me" he said to Minato, who just laughed.

"Ha ha Naruto, its true, but you should not say this to anyone, I'll reveal in the time to come, now we have to move onto more important matters" he said sounding serious again.

"Wait, what about Mom, did she love me too?"

The Yondaime smiled again, "Yes she loved you, very very much. You were the apple of her eye when she was pregnant with you, that was all she thought about. Why she left a message for you Naruto, which you'll receive when you are old enough, but for now let us talk."

Naruto nodded, happy that his parents at least loved him so much, and one of them was so famous. He was kind of bummed that he wouldn't get to tell anyone, but he figured that no one would believe him.

"Now here is what I know, I had some of my chakra left, so that in case someone convinced you to rip out the seal and set the Kyuubi free, I'd knock some sense into your head, but the amount I left was minuscule, and wouldn't last more than ten minutes. I had it written in the seal, but for some reason, my Chakra was multiplied. I have no idea what did this, I don't know if it was something in the real world, but something converted some Chakra of the Kyuubi into mine. There is nothing that could explain this, but eventually the Chakra was so great that I could manifest in this seal" the Yondaime said. All the words went over Naruto's head.

"For some reason there is a Chakra source that keeps me here, I don't know what that is, I will have to investigate. Naruto- Naruto?" the Yondaime noticed the puzzled expression on Naruto's face. He burst out laughing.

"Of course, how could a seven year old child understand all this, Naruto, what I want to say is I am going to be inside your mind and you can talk to me whenever you need to" he said. Naruto jumped for joy when he heard this.

Finally there would be someone to look after him, or at least someone he could talk to. But what did he mean by 'in his mind'? That is what Naruto asked his father next.

"Well, inside this place, that is where you will find me and the Kyuubi. I am going to talk to it and see if I can figure out what caused the sudden influx of Chakra, but till then, I am going to be here" he said to Naruto who nodded.

"Now Naruto, I know what you must be thinking, how is this going to help you? Well, I'll tell you. In this world, I was a very respected and feared man, depending on which side you fought for" the Yondaime said. Naruto nodded.

"I want you to better me in every way, so I will teach you the things I know, and will give you advice. From today on, your Ninja career begins" he declared in a grand fashion. Naruto went wide eyed at this proclamation, he had always wanted to be a Ninja, and now he had a chance to do just that.

"Where do I begin dad?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. The Yondaime smiled at the enthusiasm that the kid's voice had in it.

"Very simple, first we go to the Sandaime Hokage and get admitted into the academy, as you are a recognized orphan, the Sandaime has control over your future, and that is what you are going to be doing" he said. Naruto nodded.

"But I know that you are going to be discriminated because of who you are, which is fine, because you are going to be someone different" the Yondaime said to Naruto, who looked puzzled.

"By that I mean- deceive. Deception is a Ninja's greatest tool, and you need to deceive. While you receive training at the academy, I'll be training you myself, within the confines of your mind, I'll teach you things I know, some useful ninja tricks and give you some advice on how to proceed with some situations. Are you willing to do that Naruto?" he asked Naruto, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Good, the ANBU have discovered you unconscious. Tell them you fainted out of hunger. You will be taken to the Sandaime, where you have to request to be put into the academy. Got it?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good, now focus on waking up. You should regain consciousness. Remember, if you want to talk, close your eyes and think about me, I'll pull you in here. Alright?" the Yondaime asked Naruto.

"Yeah dad, I got it. I'll see you"

-x-

"Naruto, are you not eating enough?" the Sandaime asked Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. "I've been having Ramen, but that is all. Should I eat something else?" he asked the Sandaime in a naive tone, which caused the old man to smile.

"Heh. Yes Naruto, one cannot live on Ramen. Tell you what, I will send you a nice box filled with veggies, what do you think?" he asked Naruto, who made a choking gesture when he heard the word veggies, which caused the hokage to smile.

'He looks like Minato, and behaves like Kushina. I wish I could do more for your son Minato' the Sandaime thought regretfully.

"Hey Jiji?" Naruto asked him, a little bit hesitancy in his voice.

"Yes Naruto, what is it?" the Sandaime asked him.

"I was wondering if I could be placed in the Ninja academy" he said to the Sandaime.

"That wouldn't be a problem Naruto, actually, a lot of the kids that are your age will join next month, you want to go with them?" he asked Naruto. Naruto nodded.

Naruto had been conflicted with emotions, his was a secret that the Sandaime obviously knew, and while the old man was very kind to him, there was no reason for him to keep his identity a secret, then why did he do that? What was the reason for that. He decided to take a shot.

"Hey Jiji, you know who my parents are?" he asked, hopefully.

The Sandaime stiffened when he heard the question, it came out of nowhere for him and had obviously caught him off guard.

"Yes Naruto, but I can't tell you till you turn sixteen, so please don't ask me. Okay?" he said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded. So at least the old man was honest with him, at least he told him that he knew who his parents were, and just wasn't telling him for some reason, and he was sure his father could provide those answers.

As Naruto was leaving, the Sandaime decided to satiate Naruto's thirst for the knowledge of his parents, at least partially.

"Naruto, your mom and dad were amazing Ninja's. You will be an amazing one too. Trust me on that" the Sandaime said to him. Naruto smiled.

"That I will" he said, sticking his thumb up. "Believe it."

-x-

"So you think the Sandaime did the right thing in keeping me hidden, because your enemies would come after me if he didn't?" Naruto asked him. They were back in his mind and his father had explained things to him as to why his identity was probably not revealed.

"Still, I can't believe Jiraiya sensei or Kakashi did not take care of you. I wonder why that is" he mused.

"Who are those people?" Naruto asked him.

"People your dad is very angry at right now, but don't worry, you'll meet them soon enough. For now, your training" Minato said to him. Naruto perked up immediately.

"The first thing you need to learn is Chakra, basics and how to be resourceful. Now Chakra will not be a problem for you, and you seem smart enough to be resourceful, but to learn the basics, that can be the toughest part. But I am here, so you won't have many problems. Now, to begin with it"

-x-

A month had passed since Naruto had met his father, and today he was on his first mission. Well, by mission, he really meant personal mission. His father had realized pretty quickly that Naruto had really large reserves, and had taught him the Shadow Clone technique that helped speed his training. Naruto had also learned the henge and had used it to nick some basic Taijutsu scrolls out of the library. His dad had told him that once he was big enough, he'd be taught his Dad's style and Jutsu.

At the moment, he was in the forest. His father had taught him several methods of foraging for food. He had already picked up some herbs that he learned were spicy and was now preparing to hunt the deer.

There was a gleam of satisfaction in his eyes as the kunai he flung at the deer hit it and killed it in one hit.

-x-

**"So, you plan on making my container stronger?"** the booming voice of the Kyuubi echoed in the chamber as Minato lay down staring into nothingness.

"Can Kushina also come here I'm sure I can change the seal so that she can use some of my Chakra too" he said to the Kyuubi, who groaned. In the last month, the Kyuubi had begrudgingly accepted a truce with Minato. He had to because they were now roommates.

**"I think I know what caused the influx of Chakra"** the Kyuubi said to the blonde man, who looked at him instantly.

"What?"

**"Divine Intervention"**

Minato merely laughed at that as the fox scoffed. Human beings were really stupid, too stupid to understand the concept of divinity. But he knew better.

-x-

* * *

**Few Things.**

**1. Strong Naruto, no bashing. Good Sasuke.**

**2. No pairings, I learned my lesson, I will let the story decide if there is a pairing required.**

**3. The man who was watching Naruto will never be around again. He is whatever you make him to be.**

**4. PM me the questions.**

**5. Updates depending on my mood (which is okay at the moment)**

**Thanks for reading, read and review. Check out my other stories too.**

**Album Of The Week: Kid A by Radiohead.**


	2. Naruto Meets His Training Partner

**AN**

**Second Chapter of Guidance FTW.**

**Special A/N: So I got a pathetic anonymous review that accused me of being gay..because Naruto believes in peace. Yeah. If you want to leave a review that makes no sense, leave one like that, but otherwise, please leave a decent review that actually points out what is wrong with the story, I am not perfect and I will get better, but please don't try to be hurtful by leaving reviews that have no relevancy to the story. Whatsoever. I removed the review as it did not relate to story at all and was intended to hurt me personally and not help with the writing at all and if anyone wants to write some more BS that does not relate to the story in anyway and is a personal attack, create a fucking account so I can write back to you. Please other people, if you are leaving a review and you did not like the story, at least give me a valid reason so I can fucking change it. **

**Now that that unpleasantness is behind us here's the second chapter, here Naruto finds a training partner. This chapter kinda dragged along for me to write, but things will pick up soon.**

It did not take long for Naruto to realize that if it hadn't been for his father, he would have learned nothing, yes there was the ninja academy, but that did not teach him anything. Naruto realized that the first two years were going to be heavily theory based, and these were the things is father had already taught him. He did debate the usefulness of knowing about the Shinobi World Wars, but then his father told him that he himself was involved in one, and that got him studying the wars.

In the academy, the teachers did not seem to care for him much. They would merely ignore him. Naruto had decided to go with the persona of a hyperactive idiot who was also an attention seeker, and this also alienated him from a lot of his classmates. They either got scared of his hyperactivity or were just annoyed and did not pay him much attention. He was also blamed for a lot of things that other kids used to do, so much that he had become some sort of a scapegoat of the class.

His father told him to not pay much attention to it and just concentrate on getting better, and he was getting better. The progress was fast, fast enough to please his dad. He had learned the basics of molding Chakra, and of course the shadow clone technique was not so bad either. He had learned hunting and his father, who had discovered that Naruto held a special love of gardening, had him read up on poisons.

He also noticed that his classmates were all prominent clan heads. Sasuke Uchiha had just joined the class, a month late due to the Uchiha massacre which had rocked the village only two weeks ago. He could tell that his father had an inkling of something like this, but the Yondaime had decided not to reveal anything to Naruto and merely told him that eventually, he would find out for himself. There were other clan heirs that were also present. Hinata of the Hyuuga clan, Ino, of the Yamanaka clan, who Naruto found really overbearing compared to the shy Hinata who remained silent.

Among other clan heads, were Shikamaru Nara, who Naruto suspected was much, much smarter than he was letting on. Kiba Inuzuka attended the academy, as did Shikamaru's best friend Chouji Akimichi. And then there was Shino Aburame, who remained just as aloof as Naruto and Sasuke did.

Naruto could not even think of talking to the other children because they had all been instructed to stay away from him, it had always happened. Whenever he went to the playground, the kids would automatically run away from him. But the kids of the clan heads did not seem to care about their children playing with Naruto, maybe, Naruto thought, this was because their parents knew a little better that the scroll and the kunai that stores the scroll are two different things.

Minato had also spent the time withing the mindscape to figure out if he could manipulate the seal and ensure that the abundance of Chakra meant that Kushina could somehow be brought into the mindscape too, but much to his annoyance he couldn't figure it out. He realized that it was really a freak phenomenon that allowed him to manifest in the seal in the first place.

The Kyyubi meanwhile continued to tout that 'divine intervention' was responsible for the rebirth (which is what the fox called it) of Minato.

"Naruto, listen, I want you to sneak into the library today, the ninja library. Can you do that for me?" Minato asked Naruto. Naruto affirmed that he could sneak in.

"Good, take a seal with you, I need you to copy contents of a basic ninjutsu scroll, it has some useful techniques that I want you to learn, so I think we should get that done tonight, what do you think?"

'I think that is a great idea' Naruto thought out. Minato had discovered that they were capable of communicating telepathically, another marvel that was not really made that clear if the seal structure was observed. For some reason, there was a change, a change that was not decipherable to him and yet helped him. Maybe the Kyuubi had a point.

"So, I finally get to steal some real stuff" Naruto said to his father (in his mind). The Yondaime smiled, he had always thought that Kushina was a bit of a kleptomaniac and wondered if Naruto had inherited all his personality from her, in which case it wouldn't be so bad, because he didn't have a lot of it.

**"Doesn't he remind you of Kushina?"** the Kyuubi asked him. Minato nodded.

"Yes, he is very similar to her, they would have been really close had she been alive"

**"She would have been alive, had it not been for the Uchiha"** the Kyuubi growled. That was according to Minato, his go to for all his problems, blame it on the Uchiha. Minato himself had not been very fond of them, so he understood the Kyuubi's concerns.

"The Uchiha have always been a shady clan, haven't they?" Minato asked the Kyuubi, who did not respond.

It was true despite his silence, way back in the battle at the Valley Of The End, Madara Uchiha had used the Sharingan to entrance the Kyuubi and use it as a weapon against the Shodaime, and then there was the matter of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and the questionable activities one had to indulge in to get it. Minato was surprised that they were a respected clan despite all of that.

Meanwhile, night had fallen on the village and Naruto Uzumaki had just borrowed under false pretense (of a henge) a handful of scrolls that his father had told him to borrow. They were going to work on his Chakra control and so he had borrowed those scrolls too.

As soon as he got home, he opened the scrolls and began pouring over them.

'Naruto' his father said poking in while he was studying.

'Yes dad, what is it?' Naruto asked him.

'Make sure you copy the scrolls'

Naruto pouted. 'My memory is great man, I don't think I need to copy these things down when I can remember them'

'I'm not asking you to do this for your memory Naruto-kun' Minato said sternly. 'There is reason behind that, just listen to me, take the blank scrolls and use a clone to copy these down, alright?'

Naruto nodded, sighing as he would have to do some more work for reasons that he couldn't quite understand.

Minato understood though, the boy had horrible handwriting, and for a seal master, handwriting was going to be very important later on in his life, and with someone whose parents were both not only good seal masters but world class ones, it was imperative that he have good handwriting. He'd told Naruto to work on it but did not trust him to actually work on handwriting when he could be doing some other stuff (whatever seven year old boys found cool)

As Naruto began copying the contents of the Chakra control scroll something piqued his interest. It was called tree walking. Apparently just by channeling Chakra to the soles of his feet, Naruto would be able to run up and down trees. He thought that was really cool and created ten more clones, telling them to work till they popped from exhaustion.

He'd learned pretty early on that his Chakra control was not good at all, thanks to the abundance of Chakra that he actually possessed that messed up his control, but his dad had said that with constant practice he'd be able to rectify that problem, and Naruto believed him.

There was one more thing Minato wanted Naruto to do, but that would have to wait for a while. Kushina had told him about a hidden vault in Uzushigakure that was still standing and that Naruto would be able to access the vault as he had her blood in him, Naruto would be able to learn many of the hidden sealing jutsus that the Uzumaki had created and perfected, but Minato wanted that to come later.

-x-

Sasuke Uchiha was angry, he'd been angry for quite some time now, but he had long since come to terms with the fact that the only person he was angry on was he himself. First he felt like he was not good enough to be an Uchiha and was fated to play second fiddle to his much more talented older brother Itachi, now he was angry that his much more talented older brother had slain his entire clan in one fell swoop, and left him alive, to live with the guilt of having survived.

He had immersed himself into his training, into the mission Itachi had given him. He had told him to get stronger so that they could fight on a level footing, and that was what Sasuke had wanted to do. But apart from learning some random fire jutsus, there was barely anything for him to do or achieve. He had not unlocked his Sharingan yet and that would be a problem because he needed the Sharingan to be stronger, to stand face to face with Itachi and kill him.

He was walking back to his apartment, the ghosts of his past meant that living in his clan home had become a far fetched dream now. Sasuke had sworn not to go back there till he had avenged Itachi and was ready to start a clan. As he walked back, he glanced at the meadow that was around him, a version of Sasuke that was two months younger would have loved to play with kids his age in this meadow, he would have loved to walk on trees with the blonde kid that was doing it now.

And then it hit him.

'He is walking on trees? How is he doing that?' Sasuke thought as he rushed towards this tree-walker. As he drew closer, he realized that it was the loud and stupid kid from the academy, Naruto Uzumaki. He was apparently the class idiot, although he hadn't really done anything to offend Sasuke at all, Sasuke wondered how he had learned to walk on trees like that. That's when he remembered his brother telling him that walking on trees was a very essential Chakra control exercise.

"What are you doing?" he asked Naruto, who turned around, shocked and immediately fell off the tree, landing comically on his ass. Sasuke wanted to laugh but instead just snorted. Naruto's face looked like he was about to commit murder, but he reigned it in as he began talking.

"Hey Sasuke, not sure what you are doing here?" he asked Sasuke, who realized that it was probably not right of him to take pleasure in someone's misfortune.

"I saw you walking on the trees, figured it could be useful, so how did you do it?" he asked Naruto, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Channel some chakra to your feet, it should help you stick to the bark, but if you do it too much then you'll get blasted away, if you use too little, you won't stick at all" Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's recital of how to do the technique and stared at him. Naruto stared right back at him before Sasuke decided to stop looking and do what the blonde told him to do. Channeling some chakra to his feet, he decided that there was a fixed amount that he liked and looked at Naruto for approval.

"Take a running start, I found that it helps" Naruto said simply before handing Sasuke a kunai.

"Use this, mark your progress" Naruto said as Sasuke took the knife from him and began running towards the tree. He began running up the tree and mentally screamed in triumph, but instantly fell off the tree, now it was Naruto's turn to laugh and he was not even taking the effort to actually hide the laugh. Sasuke looked at Naruto, angry, he then snorted, haughtily and began making another run towards the tree.

The next three hours Sasuke spent trying to walk up trees, he had learned from Naruto that doing so would help his Chakra control and thus allow him to use Jutsu's more effectively compared to what he was doing right now, Sasuke agreed that this would indeed be a wonderful skill to pick up. However he was not making much progress and Naruto had to drag his ass back to his house.

"Hey Sasuke, why don't you go back to his clan house, don't you have a big one?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Naruto knew this from his hours of endlessly scouting the Uchiha compound. Naruto had found that a lot of the members of the Uchiha Military Police, while ignoring him did not particularly treat him well when he got in their way, he had some revenge pranks planned out, but was discouraged by the power which the clan wielded in the village.

The Uchiha clan had a lot of name, all the civilians seemed to respect the Uchiha clan more than anything or anyone else in their village. Many of the villagers even cursed the Hokage when there were disagreements with the Uchiha clan, or after the massacre when the Hokage was blamed for letting something like that happened. Naruto had no idea how the Hokage would have seen Itachi turn into a homicidal maniac and kill the entire clan, but he was far too happy to think about something that was that horrible and sad.

"Bad memories" Sasuke answered, it had been a long time since he had been asked that question and only now did Naruto realize it. He felt bad, for one thing, all the girls loved him, but Naruto knew that Sasuke had just lost his family and felt that he had found someone he could relate to.

"Thanks for the advice, I'm sure this tree climbing thing will come in handy" Sasuke said to Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"No problem, I figured if you were curious enough to ask me, I might as well help you" he said. Sasuke smiled, Naruto was naive, like him before his brother had killed his childhood.

"But you are obviously smarter than you look or act? Why don't you show it off?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Simple, if I pretend to be an idiot, people will underestimate me, when I turn out to be smart, they'll be too shocked to do anything, and I can stun them and easily defeat them" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded, that made sense, but it was not something he could do. His pride as an Uchiha was too much for him to even think about pretending to be an idiot.

"Do you train daily?" Sasuke asked him. He really needed someone who was as serious as he was about getting strong. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I don't trust the people here, for some reason, they hate me and I fear that someday their hatred might take a violent turn" Naruto said, sounding graver than he had ever sounded to Sasuke, who nodded.

FOr some inexplicable reason, the villagers had always hated Naruto. Sasuke could not understand the reason for all this hate, because as far as he was concerned, all Naruto did was prank some people some time. Sasuke did not get the reason for their hatred. He couldn't be bothered to learn it either.

"Can I train with you daily?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto looked at Sasuke as if he was some sort of a mental patient.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded in affirmative. Naruto sighed. He then thought to himself for a while, before nodding.

"Okay, I guess this is you place" Naruto said to Sasuke as they arrived outside a pretty lavish looking apartment complex. Sasuke nodded and wished Naruto a polite good night, before leaving.

'Dad' Naruto said to his father. 'Why did you want me to train with this bastard anyway?' Naruto asked his father mentally.

Minato smiled, Naruto was whining again, he really liked it when that happened, it made him feel like Naruto needed him in his life, and validated his presence in the seal. 'Naruto, this boy is full of torment. If he continues being alone, I fear what he will become. He could be consumed by revenge, but if you be a friend to him, then things will change' he said to Naruto.

**One Year Later**

As much as Sasuke hated to admit it, he had replaced Itachi with another brother, this one was not related by blood, but he was closer than Itachi had ever been to him. It had started off with him shaking off Naruto's attempts to bond with him after training, but very soon, he was convinced that Naruto would help him get stronger. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto still remained a major enigma that Sasuke had to solve. He had no idea where Naruto managed to procure scrolls that they were clearly not supposed to have possession off, but they did anyway.

Sasuke found the training with Naruto to be very weird, Naruto had asked him to expel all his Chakra instead of conserving it. It did not make sense at first, which was why it was even more puzzling when Sasuke did what Naruto told him to anyway, but pretty soon he realized that doing this had increased his Chakra capacity. He could say that he possessed far greater Chakra levels than any genin in his class, except for Naruto, and probably even some Chunin.

They also learned water walking together, and Sasuke found that his ability and control with the fire style Jutsus of his clan got even better. He could perform the fire Jutsu he knew almost effortlessly, with a single or at most two seals. Naruto had told him to hold off on learning new Jutsus for a while but then that had not been a problem as they were able to master the three basic. Naruto still couldn't make clones, but he had the shadow clones that made up for it.

Naruto was the biggest mystery though. The person he knew and the public Naruto were different things. Naruto in public was a hyperactive idiot who was so dumb that it hurt Sasuke to see him behave like that, but the Naruto in person was a much more focused and smart kid than Sasuke had ever anticipated, and that was what helped gain his respect.

Then there was the matter of his trainer, Naruto apparently took advice from some trainer that Sasuke had no idea about. Sasuke had tried asking him millions of times, but Naruto had always shrugged him off. They trained in their own styles, Naruto trained in some weird style that Sasuke had never seen before, he himself had taken some taijutsu scrolls and was training in his clan's traditional style.

Today, they were going to spar, something they hadn't done in two months, and Naruto told him that he was finally going to reveal who he was learning from.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, they were standing in a clearing that was in some obscure part of the village, behind his clan premises. He still had that ridiculous orange attire on, and despite asking him to change it, Naruto hadn't agreed and had continued to persist with those of god awful clothes.

"Ready to lose?" Sasuke taunted Naruto, who grinned.

"I'm going all out today" Naruto said as he formed Shadow Clones, Sasuke realized the seriousness of his situation as Naruto and his five clones stared at Sasuke, who readied himself.

He formed the handseal and launched Phoenix Sage Fireballs at Naruto, and his clones, all of them jumping to dodge. Sasuke took the momentary distraction to hurl five kunai at the clones with pinpoint accuracy. Four of the Naruto's dodged hastily while a fifth used a kunai to deflect the kunai that was hurled at him, thus giving away that he was the original.

Naruto grinned, Sasuke was very good at using his jutsu to his advantage. Sasuke charged the original while the clones rushed in to protect the original. Sasuke was faster than the clones and punched Naruto straight in the face, only to see the Naruto vanish in the puff of smoke.

'A Clone' Sasuke thought, frustrated, he had given Naruto enough time to switch with a clone, the other four clones reached in to punch but Sasuke switched with a log at the last moment.

"That damn log" Naruto said as he turned around to see Sasuke on a nearby tree hurling Kunai at him. Naruto jumped out of the way as he dispelled his clones. Sasuke looked on as Naruto launched a Shuriken at him, which suddenly multiplied into several Shuriken.

"SHIT" Sasuke shouted as he dropped from the tree to avoid the oncoming barrage of Shuriken. He launched a smoke bomb to momentarily hide his position before using the Hiding Like A Mole Technique and going underground. He had one more Jutsu up his sleeve and Naruto was unaware of it.

"Learning behind my back eh? Sasuke?" Naruto asked out loud, looking for Sasuke, however he forgot to look below, as Sasuke's hand appeared from underneath him and grabbed his leg. Suddenly Naruto found himself underground with his head sticking out and Sasuke smiled triumphantly.

"Got you" Sasuke said as Naruto smiled, before puffing out of existence. Before anything could happen, another hand came from underneath the ground where Sasuke was standing, and had instantly put Sasuke in the same precarious position Naruto was just a moment ago.

"Double Decapitation Technique" Naruto said smiling. "Successful"

"I give" Sasuke said grudingly, Naruto had him outsmarted. That was another thing Sasuke realized. Naruto was his equal in every way, and some days one would outsmart the other, today was not his day, and losing to Naruto did not make him feel weak at all. He actually felt like he was getting stronger by the second.

"Right, told you not to be so cocky Sasuke, now, time for you to meet my trainer, I need you to hold my hand" Naruto said to Sasuke who took a step back in apprehension.

"What?" Sasuke asked stuttering.

"Shut it pervert, its not what you think, come on, hold my hand, I'm going to take you inside me" Naruto said.

Sasuke gulped. That sounded wrong.

"I-Inside?" Sasuke asked hoping that Naruto did not mean what he thought he meant.

"You really are a perv" Naruto said grinning before taking Sasuke's hand and pulling him into his mindscape.

-x-

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked Naruto, they were in his mind sewer, as Naruto 'affectionately' called it, this is where his father stayed and this is where the nine tailed fox was sealed.

"My mindscape, when I said I'd take you inside, this is what I mean" Naruto said, Sasuke took a deep sigh of relief, it could have been much worse.

"What are we doing here then?" Sasuke asked Naruto, who held up his hand to hush Sasuke before calling out. "Dad. I brought him"

Sasuke whipped his head so fast that he could have suffered whiplash when he heard the word 'dad'. He had always wondered who Naruto's father was but never knew that he would be somewhere within the confines of Naruto's mind. He was even more shocked though when he got a good look at this man Naruto called 'dad', he looked like Naruto, blue eyes and blonde hair.

The Yondaime Hokage.

**Stay tuned for the exciting conclusion of Naruto and Sasuke's training in the next few years. They will be pretty boss by the time the academy rolls along, but Sasuke will branch off in a different direction and will not feature that prominently. Am I the only one who thinks that Sasuke could easily have been made loyal if he had friendship. Tell me in the review.**

**Special thanks to Kanye West, for..walking into a sign and making awesome music that I blasted while writing this, hopefully the chapter is not as crazy as he is.**

**Please review.**

**Later.**


End file.
